Brace youself
by SkyWazHereASecondAgo
Summary: Allison is a not so popular girl in school. But on top of that, her father Harold Monroe Abuses her. Who will save her from this mess. And get ready and brace yourself. Channy


S pov

Do you know the feeling of being happy one moment. Like nothing could go wrong. Then bad things come and hit you like a ton of bricks. If you don't, I can tell you my story. Ever since I was 10 years old my dad started beating me, and I never knew why. But here is what happened.

Flashback

My mom and I were playing scrabble since we had nothing else to do and nothing was on. I was about to bomb her with a huge word when we hear a door slam open. We ran down stares in unison. He looked drunk And very upset.

"Harlod what is going on whit you" my mom yelled.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. Wasting my life with that stupid ass child of yours". He yelled with furry. By now I was in full shock. While I was stuck in shock, I didn't notice that he came up to me. I looked at him. His eyes burning with anger. He yanked me by my hair and I whimpered and cried out in pain.

"Shut up you big winey baby" next thing I knew he punch me so hard I flew to the floor. He kicked my rib so hard I thought they would shatter. I screamed so loud he slapped me in the face.

"Shut up!" I was never so afraid in my life. He got up and walked away towards the kitchen. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness he's done. But I spoke too soon. He came back with a knife and duct tape. Before I could scream he harshly smacked the duct tape to my mouth. Then he roughly pulled my shirt off. He started at the top of my chest and dragged it down all the way to my stomach. And started all over again and again. Each time digging it deeper. I looked over at my mom who was tied up while I wasn't paying attention. Watching in horror. Last thing I saw before I lost full consciousness was the monster I called my dad ripping his and my clothes off. By this I knew my life would never be the same again

End Of Flashback

Now I'm locked inside the bath room. I checked my phone, its 3:00 AM. Better get washed up. I turned on the water of the shower. When I got in the water burned my skin so much I had to hold in a scream so I wouldn't wake 'him' up. When I was done I decided to clean up all the blood before he woke up and gave my an even worse beating. I Had to learn that the hard way. When I was done I was exhausted. I checked my phone, 5:30. Better get some sleep.

I woke up with my alarm beeping which was bad. Didn't want to wake 'him' up. I hit the snooze button as fast as I could. I got up and brushed my teeth. I started to patch up all the cuts and bruises. I threw on a black sweat shirt and black jeans and my converses. I grabbed my book bag and left. I was late as usual. My skateboard was on the corner of the house. I got on and rode as fast as I could. When I got to home room looked at me with a face that was not surprised.

"Ms. Monroe, late like always." I don't know why, but I got upset by this

", annoying as always" some kids in the class broke out in giggles

"Take a seat Allison"

When class was done I practically jumped out of my seat and ran to music class. The only class that I can express my feelings. I was favorite singer in class. We all sat down.

" I hope the three weeks I gave you was long enough for you guy to write your song and made it ready to be graded on performance" said some kids muttered yes.

After some kids where done I was up next.

A smile formed on his face."Allison your next. I bet you wrote something to my high expectations."

I smiled. "I'll be singing a song that is very strong, so hold on to your clipboard."

My friend that where in my band, Derek, James, and Mark.

I grabbed my guitar from the stage. Mark went to the drums. James grabbed the base. And Derek grabbed his guitar.

I motioned them to start

I'm sorry  
>I don't mean to remember<br>It's true that I dream less often  
>I'm not ashamed<br>Of that long December  
>Your hand's coming down again<p>

I close my eyes and brace myself  
>I only noticed your face<br>No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
>And leave the salty taste<p>

I'm falling  
>I'm shedding my skin<br>But it's not time I'm told  
>I am aware (I'm aware)<br>Of what you mean by then  
>I'm only ten years old<p>

I close my eyes and brace myself  
>I only noticed your face<br>No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
>And leave the salty taste<p>

My scars are yours today  
>This story ends so good<br>I love you and I understand  
>That you stood where I stand<p>

I close my eyes and brace myself  
>I only noticed your face<br>No matter what you're gonna break my shell  
>And leave the salty taste<p>

I'm done healing  
>I'm done healing<p>

By the time I was done everyone was looking at us. Including .

"That was amazing Allison. A+ for you" I smiled and went back down.

When it was time for lunch I just sat down alone. I tried to eat the gunk they called food was ick on a stick. I just threw it away. I started to get lost in thought on why my life was the way in was I felt something get dumped on me. Magenta Brice , Cheerleaders captain had dump spoiled milk on me. I knew 'cause she threw the carton at me and the milk was in chunks. Gross. Everyone began laughing at me. Especially the three named heart throb , Chad Dylan Cooper. The star football player and Magenta's boyfriend.

"Hey, nice look. It covers all the ugly on you" Magenta said. Now I was fuming angry.I was sick and tired of people treating me like I'm a piece of shit. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

"Listen you slutty brat, I've had enough of you picking on me like I'm some piece shit. Either you shut up or I'll break your precious face" By now I was screaming and everyone was staring at me shocked at me standing up to her.

At first she looked shocked, smirked at me.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. What will I ever do. Help! A ugly fat monster is coming to get " She started to laugh

"I'm not scared of a big worthless nothing like you, all you can hope for is you can at least die with 40 cats and not alone. So I suggest you learn your place before-"

Before she could finish her sentence I punched her right in the nose. So hard she fell to the ground.

"I told you to shut your ugly ass mouth." I walked away leaveing a bunch of shocked faces behind me.

Later….

The thing I feared, going home.

Most kids would jump for joy at the end of a school day. Even in 10nth grade. Wow, I'm old. Considering I'll be dead soon.

If I was ever late to be home, Even by a minute I would get it harder. I hopped on my skateboard. I stared skating home as fast as I could. My heart beating fast. Lost in thought I bumped in to someone and we fell.

"Hey!, watch where you're going." The voice said arrogantly.

"Sorry" I said shyly and in a nice way to get this over with. I looked up to Chad Dylan cooper looking down at me.

"Ohh, it's you. I take my sorry back." I said with venom in my voice

"I saw what Magenta did. That was pretty brave what you did. She can be annoying at times" He said. Ugh, I just wanted to smack the smile off his face sometimes!

"You where laughing when she dumped spoiled milk on me!" I yelled.

"Your reaction was funny. Any ways I dumped her"

"So. Why are you telling me this." I said annoyed

"I don't know" He said confusingly.

" Well I got to get going." I said in a hurry

"Why are you in such a rush to get home"

"How do you know I'm going home" I said cautiously

"'Cause your going around, in a skateboard" He said as if he was a genius

"Whatever, I'm already late" I said with tears forming in my eyes. Before he could ask why I was about to cry. I skated away

When I got to my porch I slowly opened the door. Hoping he wouldn't notice. When I slowly was walking to the living no one was there I sighed I relief. As I was half way up the long stairs I was so happy to think I felt something pull me and jump out the way as I flew down the stairs.

"Tsk Tsk. Allison, Allison. Stupid, STUPID! ALLISON. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING LATE!HUH!." He said right in my face. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I could hardly breath when he spoke as I tried to find good air.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU CAME HOME LATE" I was to filled with the smell alcohol to comprehend.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled even louder

"Yes" I squeaked out after having a coughing fit.

"Then you know what is about to happen." I nodded in response. Just then he threw a punch in my face. My nose started to bleed. He started punching and kicking me. He grabbed the whip and striked it towards me. I screamed out in pain as he whipped me repeatingly. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was him taking off his clothes then mine. My eyes opened in horror. Then I was out cold. Not knowing that a shocked Chad Dylan Cooper that followed me to my house stared in the window with a shocked face.

Chad's P.O.V

I can't believe what I'm seeing. As soon as the man who I assumed was her father was done and passed out long after she did I crept inside since the door was not locked. I stared in horror at Allison's naked body. I ran upstairs and found a towel and rapped it around her and picked her up bridle style and put her in the back of my car. Not caring the least a bit that there was blood getting all over the seat.

I drove to the nearest hospital and checked her in. Wow, This is why she was in such a hurry. And I caused her to be late and she got hurt. I couldn't tell why I had these feelings when I looked at her. I just hope she's ok.

Sonny's P.O.V

I woke up on something very uncomfortable but warm. Everything was white and blurry. Oh my bob. Am I dead?

"No you not dead" I heard a voice chuckle. When my vision adjusted I saw Chad.

"Where am I?" I ask confused

"You're at the hospital" When I heard that jumped up.

"Hold on Ally, your safe. I called the police. They took that man away. Is he your dad?" At that I started to cry

"Yes" I said through the sobs. When I was done crying I noticed he was cradling me. It felt right.

"How did you find me?" I asked curiously

"Ifollowedyoutoyourhouse" he said very fast

"What" I said confused

"I said, Ifollowedyoutoyourhouse" He said the same way

"What"

"I SAID I FOLLOWED YOU TO YOUR HOUSE" H e said so I could understand

"Oh, so let's watch tv" I said calmly

"So you're not mad?" He said shocked

"No, you got me out of that death trap, thank you" I said getting up and kissed him on the cheek. We both blushed. Then one thing ruined it all.

"Just in, Harold Monroe who was arrested for murder and child abuse escaped, more information when we come back."

I stared at the t.v in horror. Why me

Cliffy. Wow. This took me forever to write r/r. like?

Review

Sky's out sukkas


End file.
